


Over Again

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Guilt, Harry has a cock piercing, Harry hooks up with a girl, He doesn't get far, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mixed feelings, Smut, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were best mates growing up. Harry's mum bought Louis for Harry when Harry was young and innocent. Now Harry's toughened up and bulky and not to mention, scarier. Harry's still smart and all, but there's one thing Harry was clueless about.</p><p>You see, hybrids stay children for a long while, but mature quickly at a certain time, as quickly as over night. One of Harry's drunken hookups leave when she first saw Louis and freaked out. Harry attempted to use Louis for sex but was no match for Louis' kitten speed. Louis locks himself in the bathroom and cries himself to sleep.</p><p>Louis wakes up feeling dizzy and wobbly, only to find himself an adult hybrid now. Louis tried to sneak out of the room and into Niall's to explain what happened. When Harry finds out, he goes into shock.</p><p>Harry has never seen anyone more beautiful and curvaceous as Louis, and he really wanted him. Louis, being the stubborn little shit he is, turned him down each and everytime, making Harry fall in love with him even more. Harry knew he was falling for his hybrid, and he knew his hybrid wasn't falling for him, which broke his heart in many ways. Will Louis ever fall in love with Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Me again, anyways, I really hope you like this story. I had to write it because it just kept showing up in my dreams like whoa! Whoa! So anyway, here it is.

"So when you say you love me, do you really mean you love me? And will you always love me no matter what?" Harry asked with wide green eyes. Louis smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Best friends forever!" Louis extended his pinky and Harry took it with his own, giggling and smiling like an idiot with his best friend. They were gonna be best mates forever.

~ ~ ~

Forever must've ended a long time ago when Harry stole Louis' virginity by raping him. Harry immediately became a sex addict and would sleep with practically anybody, male or female.

But through this drastic change in attitude, Harry grew out of his cute boyish phase and entered the dangerous one. Louis realized the pact was broken when Harry stopped playing with him, and eventually moved out, leaving Louis behind. But Anne, Harry's mother, brought Louis and his belongings to Harry's flat. Harry tried to refuse, but Niall, Harry's flatmate, having a keen interest in Louis convinced him to keep him.

Since then Niall and Louis have been inseparable, not to Harry's dismay. Harry continued getting drunk, hooking up with random strangers, getting countless numbers of tattoos, and an occassional piercing.

~ ~ ~

"Niall, do you ever worry about Harry?" Louis inquired whilst curled up in a little ball on Niall's lap.

"I dunno mate. Sometimes. But Harry's gotten older, and he feels he needs to live life to the fullest."

"Well, I just hope he feels guilty about breaking our pact." Louis muttered.

"Maybe, deep down, Harry still loves you and he feels guilty for ever mistreating you."

"I doubt it-" Louis says but is interrupted by Harry.

"What is it you doubt, you little fleeball?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Louis sasses. Harry raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh really? As far as I'm concerned, I own you." Louis let out an annoyed sigh.

"I doubt you'll ever feel guilty about breaking our pact and that you don't live me anymore." Louis mumbled, though Harry heard perfectly well.

"Really? Louis, get over it. That was years ago. I don't even want you anymore. I tried to ditch you years ago but you kept coming back. You're just a burden."

Louis stared at him with a blank expression before whispering a barely audible "I hate you." then stormed off, into Niall's room. Harry only snickered.

"Uh, Harry?"

"He'll get over it Niall." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know mate. The way his pupils dilated with anger and his jaw clenched, and he balled his fists. I think he was serious."

"Ni, he's just a little kid. Kids don't hold grudges that long. I think he's gonna love me again tomorrow or in a few hours."

"Ok." Niall said unconviningly. Harry just ignored it and went straight to the club.

~ ~ ~

"What is that?! I may be drunk but why the hell does that thing have a tail?!" the girl under Harry's arm squeaked. She immediately got out of his grasp and rushed out the doorway, leaving a baffled Harry behind.

"What the fuck, Louis?! You just ruined my chances with that girl!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a peanut butter sandwich." Louis whispered. He was in tight black boxer briefs, his ears were pressed down into his hair, and his tail was wrapped protectively around his leg. His voice was always soft when he was nervous.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it. I guess I'll have to relieve myself someway. Go about a tight little arse of a certain pet?"

"N-no you disowned me. I'm Niall's kitten now. He told me you gave me to him."

"I did, but that doesn't mean we can't share for a night." Harry growled as he yanked Louis into his arms and rushed up the stairs, making sure he was quiet through the way.

"Harry, you can't do this!" Louis attempted to free himself from Harry's grip but unfortunately, Harry was dying to get his cock inside Louis' tight heat, and he was still much bigger.

Harry pinned Louis onto his bed and planted firm, hungry kisses all over his small, naked torso, leaving a few bruises along the way.

"Harry! Get off of me!" Louis hissed. Harry told him himself that he doesnt want Louis around, why would he do this again.

"You know, Lou. It's probably smart to not make me angry."

"You know, Harry. It's probably not smart to make hybrids angry. We have animalistic qualities." he hiss and bared his canines and his pupils dilated in pure rage. His claws came out and and he scratched at Harry's wrists. 

Harry cursed aloud and grabbed his wrists, forgetting Louis for a split second and turning to his direction, only to hear the bathroom door slam and the lock click. Harry growled in impatience and rushed to the door, kicking and shouting for Louis to come out. Louis spent the rest of the night crying into his little arms until the banging and the yelling went down, and fell into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up feeling dizzy and like he was going to throw up, which is weird because he doesn't remember getting drunk, and as far as he was concerned, he's only eight. He stood up from the bathroom floor and decided to wash his face, only to be staring at an entirely different person.

For one, he was taller, and definitely older. Two: his briefs have disappeared. His body went from pudgy and squishy to slim, curvy, and muscular. He had the six pack, somewhat small torso, and biceps about the size of grape fruits. Not to mention his vivacious bum. And his cock was no less than eight inches. Overall, he was built, and he had a fantastic body.

His skin had more of a morning glow to it, and his eyes seemed bluer, his cheekbones higher and more prominent, and his jawline sharp. His hair was still the feathery 'mess' from last night, but it looked really good like this, like it's been tousled, but not tousled too much to look bad. And of all these features, he still has his feline ones.

He would actually say he looks pretty decent for morning. He expected dry tears and bite marks all throughout his body. But thats when he realized 'Harry is in the other room!' He's not exactly to fond of Harry at the moment, considering he still very much hates him. Louis' not even kidding himself. He won't even feel guilty if he killed Harry right now. He really could, kudging by the snore Louis hears from the other side of the door, he grabs the scissors Harry kept in there, but composed himself to drop it and head to Niall's before Harry stirs.

~ ~ ~

"Niall, sorry for barging but I need your help." Louis whispered. He still hasn't heard himself actually talk, but whispering helps him get an idea.

"Lou? What are you doing here?" Niall asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Harry tried to rape me last night so I hid in the bathroom. You'll never believe what else happened. Just look." he whispered yet again.

"I know, I know, he tried to rape you, I heard everything. Can I go back to sleep now?" he tousled and turned, wrapping the comforter around his head, allowing him air to breathe.

"No, Niall look at-" he still kept his voice to a whisper.

"Louis I'm tired. Can't we just-"

"Niall, look at me." Louis lost the whisper and his high-pitched voice made nialls eyes fly open. Niall slowly sat up ad turned to face Louis, his eyes widening even more and his mouth forming into an 'o' shape.

"Oh my god. Lou! You-"

"I need to get out of here."

"Wh-What?"

"I. Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here."

"Wh-Why?"

"I'm not putting up with Harry anymore. If he hates me, I'll hate him equally or even more than he already does. But I don't want to put up with him any longer."

"But Louis, I thought you loved Harry."

"Not anymore. I just want to get out if here as quickly as possible."

"Louis, how will you do that? You don't have any clothes that fit you anymore. There's no way YOU'RE going out there naked, people would be all over you. I mean come on, if I were gay, I'd be tapping that."

"Oh god, seriously?" Louis have Niall an annoyed look, but deep down, he was glad someone thought he was pretty.

"I'm just being honest. And I could see why you want to stay away from Harry. He'll be ALL over you." um first, put on a pair of my briefs, they might fit, then, some sweats or basketball shorts or whatever. And a simple white T-shirt or something.

"Thanks, Nialler." Louis sighed as he slipped on the briefs. "Can we at least eat? I'm starving."

"Come on mate, I doubt Harry is even awake." unfortunately for them he was. They stepped outside only to be face to face with Harry himself.

Harry, like Niall's reaction, gawked at Louis with wide eyes and an open mouth. His heart began to swell with something he's never experienced. But he knew exactly what it was.

"Wow, Louis you look-"

"I don't care, because I still hate you. And there's nothing you can do will change that." Louis snapped as he turned around and sashayed down the hall.

"What?"

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"He was serious?!"

"Of course he was serious, Harry. He really does hate you."

"What if you're just saying that-"

"Haz, you just heard him. He really doesn't want anything to do with you. He even said he wanted to get out of here as fast as he can. Apparently, you really hurt his feelings yesterday."

"How could I have done that to the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Harry sighed, looking down at the carpet in hopes to hides the tears rimmed at the corners of his eyes. A new feeling corrupted his heart, and it wasn't a good one.

"What? Harry did you just call him-"

"If he wants to leave me." Harry's lips quivered and a loose tear glided across his cheek. "Then I have no choice in stopping him." he turned around and hobbled into his room, closing the door so Niall wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face.

~ ~ ~

"Louis, you made Harry feel pretty awful. So awful he bmcalled you beautiful. Harry has never called anyone beautiful before. And I think he's crying?"

"Really? He's starting to feel guilty? I swear he's probably just gonna try to sleep with me then dump the next day."

"Lou, he's NEVER called anyone 'beautiful'. EVER. he obviously sees you more than just a hookup. And he's never cried over someone either."

"I'm sure at one point he has. My point is, if he thinks I'm a burden he's wanted to get rid of for the longest time, I'll try my hardest to run as far away from him as possible."

"Louis-"

"He said it himself for me to get over it. Now, he needs to do the same thing. End of discussion."

~ ~ ~

"I don't know whats happening mate. One minute, I could care less if he was gone. Now, he's leaving because of me and he really hates me. Full on genuine hate."

*Well, maybe if you tried hard enough, he wouldn't hate you as much?*

"Nope, he said nothing I could do would change the way he feels about me. Man, I really screwed up yesterday. I didn't even think he meant it when he said he hated me."

*He told you he hated you? Mate you know Louis' always been honest. And he's still pretty sensitive.*

"Not anymore. It's like he hates me so much that- that everything he says makes me feel like shit. I don't know what's happening."

*He can't look THAT good now.*

"Z, he's absolutely gorgeous. You know I usually just call people hot or sexy. Never pretty, beautiful, or gorgeous. That says something."

*Oh my god! Liam! Harry's in love with Louis! -What?! That's fantastic mate!- no, Louis hates him. -What? Why?- Harry screwed up.*

"In my defense, I didn't think he'd take it seriously. God, I'm such an idiot! Now I like him and he can't stand me! And he'll always hate me! God I screwed everything up!"

*Harry, Harry calm down. I'm sure you'd get Louis to open up eventually. Just give him some space and don't hookup with anybody, if you're really that committed.*

"Do you think someday he'll love me too?"

*Hard to tell right now. But remember, if you really cared about him and only had eyes for him, you'd probably get him sooner than if you hookup in-between. Just a suggestion.*

"Thank you and I'll take your plan to consideration." Harry smiled and hung up the phone. He was definitely going with Zayn's plan. At this moment, he'd do anything to win back Louis heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just might believe Harry likes him…

"I'm not neccessarily a genius in this era, but I know Harry's starting to develop feelings for you." Niall said, cutting bundt cake for him and Louis.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Harry's never been the kind to settle down with someone." Louis was sitting on the counter, still in Niall's briefs, and swaying his legs around.

"I guess you're right. I mean, if you did give him a chance, you'd be his first actual relationship."

"But how do I know if he's committed in this supposed relationship?"

"Oh please, Harry defends everything and everyone he cares about."

"I guess that explains why he never defends me anymore." Louis muttered with hurt, his sympathetic factor for Harry dropped after realizing he didn't care about him. Niall sighed and decided he should probably watch what comes out of his mouth.

"Sorry mate. Probably best to have kept that one in the hole." Louis shrugged it off and pretended like it was no big deal."

"It's ok, I kind of figured anyway." Louis sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I overheard him talking to Zayn on his mobile. He's really smitten."

"Yeah until he gets into my pants then leaves me again."

"Louis-"

"It's happened before, there's a chance it could happen again."

"I still think you're being ridiculous."

"Maybe, but I don't fancy being ridiculed as much as the next guy."

~ ~ ~

Louis and Niall were still eating the cake as Harry came down. Trying his hardest not to tear up at the look of Louis.

"I'm going on a grocery run, do you lads need anything?" he only faced Niall because he couldn't look at Louis in just his briefs and eating the chocolate cake Niall had given him.

"Um yeah, we're out of eggs, milk, bread, butter, and bacon." Harry nodded and made a mental list in his head.

"As for you," he fought the courage and turned to Louis, louloking him directly in the eye. He could get lost in them. "Are you going to tease my all throughout the day or are you going to cover up? Because my sweaters are available and I bet you'd look really cute in them." Louis rolled his eyes but blushed nonetheless.

"You'd like that wont you?" Louis cocked his head to the side.

"Yea, and I'd also like for us to start over. Forget everything that's happened in the past because I really do have feelings for you." Harry gave Louis a sincere apologetic smile. Louis turned to Niall for his input and recieved a nod.

"Fine, but if you screw this up too, you'll be finding yourself six feet under." Louis threatened half-heartedly. Harry's eyes glistensed and he went in for a kiss, only do be stopped abruptly.

"What did I do?" Harry's face screwn into confusion.

"If we're starting over, we're starting off as friends, like when we first met." Louis took a bite of his cake and seductively (without even trying) licked the fork in his mouth. And it was driving him crazy.

"Oh," Harry's face fell in disappointment. "Erm- ok. I guess that's fair."

"I believe so," Louis smiled. "Maybe, maybe, if it works out, we can have an actual relationship. But you have to be one hundred percent committed." Harry smiled his first dimpled smile from Louis in years, and his heart began swelling in the good way again. He was falling and he was falling hard. But he didn't mind.

~ ~ ~

"I told you you'd look cute in my jumper. It's so big and it practically swallows you." Harry said as he walke inside the market with his arm around Louis' waist.

"I appreciate the compliments but aren't we supposed to be friends?" Louis gave Harry an innocent look and Harry could've sworn his heart melted.

"Erm- friends can flirt with eachother. Sometimes the cuddle, too. Maybe we should do everything the friends nowadays do. I mean like, follow tradition?" Harry truly was an idiot when it came to being in love.

"Hmm, how 'bout we wait until I probably might start developing feelings for you, like we've agreed on?"

"Friends flirt with eachother all the time, and I'm a very traditional guy." Niall snorted and Louis gave him a disapproving look, shuffling out of Harry's grasp.

"You really just won't quit won't you?" Niall laughed.

"Wow, Harry. You of all people are the last person I would've expected to be so cheesy and cliché."

"Is it at least working?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Louis shrugged and walked down the bread aisle for is favorite bread in the white package with the red, yellow, and blue polka dots. 'Wonder Bread' he thinks was the name. He smirks to himself has he notice Harry staring at him like a little school girl. 'Maybe he DOESN'T think I'm a burden.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it's been like a week, and I apologize. I'll try to update sooner, please don't hate me and understand that in highschool, teachers do intact give you homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes the secret into Louis' heart.

"You know you're staring, right? And I think there's a bit of drool at the corner of your lip." Niall chuckled.

"Sorry, but look at him, he's cuter than he every was."

"Mate, is that the only reason you like him?"

"No, there are other reasons."

"You want him because you know you can't have him?"

"No, but I know I'll get him to love me eventually."

"Mate, you broke his heart yesterday, hook up with a bunch of people all the time, and lost his trust years ago. I'm not so sure he'll give you another chance." Niall said sadly.

"He has to. He just- has to."

"Haz, you have to give him a lot of time. You made him very upset in the past. No one, not even a superhuman, can recover from that."

"I couldn't have been that bad."

"Harry, let's be honest. You've disowned him only yesterday. He's always felt abandoned by you, but I think you took it a bit too far. Don't you see the look in his eyes when he's near you? You have to be really sensitive towards him."

"Since you know so much about him, will you help me?"

"With what exactly?"

"Tell me his interests, his likes or dislikes, fears, his type would be nice."

"Harry, you won't use any of this against him will you?"

"And why would I do that?" Niall sighed at Harry's response.

"Well right now, he's pretty interested in that Wonder Bread."

~ ~ ~

"Hi, Lou!" Harry said cutely. He balled his hands into fists and placed his chin on them as he sat at the table. It reminded Louis of their childhood.

"Um… are you ok?" Louis asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course! What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're… acting weird…"

"How so?" Harry another as he removed his fists from under his chin.

"Hard to explain… so anything going on?"

"No, not really. I'm not in Uni now thanks to summer vacation, and all I do is work at a bakery."

"You act like you have the most boring life in the world," Louis chuckled. "I'd rather work in a bakery than staying indoors all day. It gets boring sometimes."

"Well why don't you come to work with me? The ladies there are sweethearts. And they'd love you. You're a doll." Harry mused. Louis rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm flattered you compared me to a doll as much as the next guy, but I don't know. Are you sure they'd like me?"

"Sure, I mean, they like me. And I'm a monster."

"No you aren't. You just took the wrong path along the whole aging thing. See, that's why it's good to be a hybrid. You don't have to worry about the random boners in school or something. And it's very quick."

"Quick? You were eight for like ten years."

"Thirteen actually. I'm twenty-one."

"Really?" Harry looked Louis up and down in amazement. "There's no way you could be."

"I talked to a doctor about it earlier. I'm sure she wouldn't lie."

"How are you so sure? You only look about eighteen."

"Short doesn't mean young, Harold." Louis scoffed.

"You're twenty-one. You aren't old. And you make a pretty convincing eighteen year old. Besides, you're adorable. You can burn the place down and still look innocent."

"No I can't." Louis argued.

"Just swing your tail back and forth, pout those pretty little lips, and bat those beautiful eyelashes of yours and everyone will be putty in your hands."

"Really?" Louis did just that and he could've sworn he heard Harry's breath hith and saw him blush.

"Um- err- I- uh… yeah," Louis smiled as Harry brought himself out of his daze. "Babe, I think you're my new kryptonite."

"That will be great to use against you when the time comes for it."

"What time?"

"That will be determined in the future."

"So I have to wait?"

"Yes, patience is a great quality in someone." with that, Louis took off into Niall's room.

'Hmm…' Harry thought. 'Patience is the key to his heart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My phone got stolen on athletics so I lost everything and had to redo chapters on my sister's phone because I don't have a computer, or a phone. :( anyways, I'll try to update more, I really will.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna convince him to fall for me. I still remember some things from when we were little, is it possible for him to have different tastes after two days?"

"Hard to say… the man still loves peanut butter."

"So I have to smear peanut butter all over my body?"

"No, I'm not sure that'll be smart. Don't come up with any weird kinks, though. Louis' more down-to-earth."

"Do you really think I'm gonna have any ideas?"

"Yes." Niall said curtly. He got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna toy with Louis' heart anymore, Ni. I really would like you to know that I have changed." with that, Niall snorted.

"I dunno, you don't really seem like the type for long term relationships."

"I guarantee that if Louis does give me another chance, I'll be the most faithful boyfriend you've ever seen."

"You don't necessarily know if he'd even give you another chance."

"Wow, thanks for having faith in me Niall."

"I'm just being realistic. He still thinks you don't want him."

"Why would he think that?"

"Um I dunno, should we recall the conversation you both had before he became an adult?"

"He's closer to our age now-"

"He still doesn't know if he should trust you."

"Why would he think that?"

"Your past?"

"The past is the past. This is the present and I need him in my future." Harry sighed.

"Wow, you really sound like one of those actors in a movie."

"I know, it sounds cliché, but I can't help it. He just makes my heart melt when he smiles or laughs, and my breathe hitches when he looks at me with those big blue eyes, he does stuff to me I've never thought anyone could do."

"You're in love, mate. It's that easy to confirm."

"I'm not in love." just after he states that, Louis waltzes in.

"Hi Niall, hi Harry." he says as he grabs the jar of peanut butter.

"Hey, Lou. How's your day goin'?"

"Great, I got some exercise at the park and met another hybrid. She's a doll. Too adorable." Louis gushed. Harry's face fell and Niall gave him a sympathetic look.

"What's she like?" he asked nonetheless.

"She's great. Only five years old. Kind of reminded me of my sisters when I had them. But she's American. Her owner was nice, too. She didn't try to pepper spray me o anything so that'd be nice, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Niall gave Harry a knowing look. Harry shrugged it off and decided to go upstairs, leaving Louis and Niall alone.

"Is he ok?" Louis asked, taking a spoonful of peanut butter.

"Yeah, just tired. He just needs a nap."

"Do you really think he's in love with me."

"He's got me convinced. He got a little jealous when you mentioned that little hybrid friend of yours."

"Jealous?!" he asked incredulously. "That's not at all like the Harry I knew two days ago."

"I'm telling you, mate. The kid's crazy about you. Did you see the way his eyes popped out of his head when you walked in?"

"Yeah," Louis blushed. "I never thought he'd fall in love. He doesn't even know that much about the new me. It wouldn't be fair if I just lead him on like this."

"What are you planning on doing, Tommo?"

"It would be a good deed if I helped him out a bit. You know, explained some of my interests and stuff."

"Your whole peanut butter addiction is pretty self explanatory."

"No shit. Anyway, he at least deserves to know my biggest pet peeve. I'm a compassionate guy."

"Wow, you're too kind."

"Drop the bloody sarcasm, Horan. I think I know where I'm going with this. I have a feeling he does, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives in to Harry's cuddling needs.

Louis tip-toed upstairs and gently knocked on Harry's door, earning know response. He didn't bother waiting so he just barged in. Harry, as Niall explained, was in fact asleep. Though Louis was 'compassionate', he sat on his bed and jostled Harry awake.

"Thanks for waking me, love." he muttered.

"I just wanted to give you the advantage to know that I hate when people lack commonsense. Thought that might help you out."

"Cuddle with me, Lou." Harry held up his arm for Louis to slither under.

"I don't know if I should."

"Please? I think you'd make an exceptional cuddle buddy." Harry smiled.

"I really shouldn't-"

"Louis, I won't try anything, I promise." Louis raised an eyebrow. "Honest. Just cuddling. I'm a cuddle bug. And you used to love cuddling with me. And I like sleeping with someone to hold."

"Harry, I-"

"Please?" Louis sighed.

"Let me close the door," he groaned. He stood up from the bed and gently closed the door. "Doesn't your arm hurt?"

"Excruciatingly, but it's worth it."

"Remember, this is just cuddling." Harry nodded tiredly then finally dropped his arm around Louis waist."

"You are perfect for cuddling." Harry sighed, tightening his grip around Louis' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Sweet dreams, love."

~ ~ ~

"You cuddled with Harry? And he didn't try anything?"

"Yup. To admit, he was very gentle. And he was actually sweet. He kept calling me 'love'. I love the way he says it."

"Are you falling in love with him too?"

"No, not yet. I just felt safer than I have in years. I guess it's because he's broad. And because I'm so petite it's nice to have someone larger in size wrapped around me."

"Cuddling does make you gain trust. And it helps the relationship or something like that."

"So by cuddling, I'm helping the both of us?"

"Yup."

"Ok, but at least he's a good cuddler. He's a whole new person."

"You're gushing, Lou. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you both together in a week."

"It's gonna take a little longer than that, Ni. Trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry convinces Louis to go on a date with him.

"I think you look better in this." Harry said holding out one of his Jack Wills hoodies.

"How would you know if you've never seen me in it?"

"Because you look cute in everything."

"No I don't. And stop flirting, we're friends remember?"

"Friends flirt with each other nowadays remember?" Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his new sweaters. He was too small to fit Niall's and especially Harry's clothes so they (mostly Harry) bought him new clothes.

"I don't see why you had to buy me all of this."

"Oh kitten, it's the least I could do for my kitten." he smother as he snaked his arm around Louis' waist.

"No," Louis pushed Harry away. "We aren't together, so we don't try to touch each other."

"I know I'm all different now but I've always been handsy. Thought I'd let you know that."

"Do I have to tie your hands behind your back and put tape on your mouth?"

"Oh, so you have a bondage kink? What do you top or are you gonna ride my cock like a good kitty?"

"Neither," Louis scoffed. "We. Aren't. Dating. And. We. Aren't. Having. Sex. End of discussion." Louis slipped his coat on and scurried down the stairs.

"Maybe we could do a friends with benefits thing. But with feelings and emotions and the other doesn't date anybody?" Harry yelled.

"End of discussion!" Louis shouted as he closed the door to the flat. Today, he was looking for a job.

~ ~ ~

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. Uh-"

"Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson."

"Right, we just need a signature of your original owner stating that he allows you to work."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You do have an owner, correct?"

"Yes- yes, I just, he's younger than me now so…"

"He's younger?"

"By a couple of years. He's nineteen."

"I see. Well because he is no longer a minor, he may sign the form." Louis gulped. Harry was different now, but he's still a stubborn little fuck.

~ ~ ~

"So let me get this straight. You need my signature for permission to work?" Harry's cheshire grin was as visible as the color black in a white room.

"Yes."

"Hmm… plenty of ways I can go with this…"

"I'm not sleeping with you so I can get a job. That's practically you being my sugar daddy."

"Well, it'd be a pleasure if you called me daddy at certain times-"

"I'm not sleeping with you." Louis said sternly.

"Ok, then how about you go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Sure, we could stay in if you want. Order Chinese, watch a few films, kiss, cuddle and all that other cliché stuff."

"A date?" Louis repeated.

"Lou, I think you'll survive one date with me. Unless, you don't want this application anyway."

"Eh, it's not safe for a cat hybrid to be in a kennel anyways." Louis shrugged. It actually was, but Harry didn't need to know that.

"Lou, you're blowing this way out of proportion. It's just one date. If you hate it, I'll leave you alone forever."

"No you won't." Louis scoffed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lou, please? Just one date. You want this application signed, don't you?" Harry dangled the form as if he were a zookeeper holding up fish to the penguins.

"Just one date?" Harry nodded and got his pen ready.

"And this is an absolute promise."

Louis sighed. "Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" Niall said with a laugh.

"Really. It can't be that bad."

Yeah, Harry's always had a way with people."

"I'm not necessarily a person, remember?"

"Oh right. So what are you guys gonna do?"

"Just a simple date. We're just gonna stay here and watch movies, order Chinese. I'm actually looking forward to it. It'll be fun."

"Oh my god, he's corrupted you!"

"No, but he did persuade me. It's just one date. What could go wrong?"

~ ~ ~

"I see you're wearing my Jack Wills hoodie. You look cute."

"When do I not to you?" Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "So what are we watching first?"

"Love Actually. It's my favorite movie."

"Wow, I never thought you'd be the kind to like chick flicks."

"As far as any of my friends are concerned, it's Fight Club."

"Wow, trying to protect your bad boy image, I see." Louis took the seat on the couch next to Harry.

"Yes. But at least I told you the truth. Niall is the only other person who knows this."

"Ok, ok, your secret's safe with me. But I get to pick the next movie."

"I already have the DVD right here," hare smirked and held up a DVD of grease. Louis' eyes widened on shock. "Of course I remembered."

"I told you that a long time ago. You still remember that?"

"Of course. I remember a lot of things you told me." Louis nodded and turned back to the screen. 'The past was the past. We're in the present now.'

~ ~ ~

"What's so funny?" Louis pouted. Harry had just bought the Chinese food and he was trying to eat his lo mein.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks, do you?" Harry smirked.

"I never learned." Louis groaned. Harry shook his head and took Louis' chopsticks and lo mein.

"You hold one as a pencil and then put the other one between the first on and your index finger. Then you put your middle finger between the chopsticks to maneuver them. See?" Harry demonstrated. "Here." he lifted some noodles in the chopsticks and pointed them towards Louis.

"You've got to be kidding me." Louis said with an expression to match his statement.

"What?"

"I just so happen to be older than you. I think I can feed myself."

"It's more romantic this way," Harry shrugged. "Now open wide." Louis rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway.

"I can't believe I'm being fed by my date." Louis sighed. He finally got the first bites of his food, thanks to Harry.

"You could say thank you."

"Thank, you're such a gentleman." Louis said sarcastically through a mouthful of noodles.

"Cute," Harry said in the same tone. "I guess you don't want that application signed."

"I promised you a date, which I'm fulfilling right now. You also said it was an absolute promise. If you break it now, I may never trust or date you again." Louis crossed his arms and slowly shook his head for affect.

"You wouldn't." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I think we both know, I would." Louis smirked. Harry sighed and gave him the takeout container. Louis chuckled and put his calves in Harry's lap as he got comfortable.

"I'm definitely gonna be the the smart one in this relationship. What can I say? Cats are clever."

"Wait, what?" Louis giggled. "So we have a relationship going on? Perfect, it worked. Will I get a goodnight kiss?" Harry puckered his lips and Louis rolled his eyes.

"You won't quit, will you?"

"No. I don't give up on things I want. And right now, I want you," Louis frowned. 'He didn't want me before I became an adult.' he sighed. "Something wrong, kitten." Harry asked with pure concern.

"I'll just have to deal with the constant flirting." Harry chuckled.

"It won't be that long if you only agree to date me." Harry trailed off.

"We'll see how this date goes first."

"I can wait." Harry said as he put Grease in the DVD player. 'I can wait.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna tell you guys in advance that I've been dreaming up a new story and it's gonna be full of sad Larry feels. But I can assure you that it's not gonna be terrible and I'm gonna let my little sister read it before I put it online. Her opinion matters to me so yeah. Ok thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"So explain to me why you just have to sing every song of this film?"

"Because it's fun and you feel like you're apart of the movie." Louis laughed as he began singing and dancing to 'Footloose'.

"Louis darling you're cute, and you're smart, but you're dancing skills? Need a bit of work."

"Oh like you can dance any better." Louis scoffed.

"Is that a challenge?" Harry smirked. Louis smirked as well and nodded. He was gonna have fun with this. "Should we have a friendly little wager on this?"

"I'm may be a cat, but I'm no pussy. What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to snog me… for one minute." Harry smiled darkly.

"I guess that's fair, because you'll lose," Louis said like it was the most usual thing in the world. "And when I win, you have to… eat an entire jar of peanut butter-"

"Piece of pudding-"

"Upside down. In under five minutes." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the best you got?" Louis nodded. He's done it before on a dare from Niall and threw up. 'This would be interesting to watch.'

"I'll get sick."

"My point exactly."

"Ok," Harry said a little less enthusiastically. "Who'll be the judge?"

"Niall!!!!!!" Louis yelled. Niall was in is room for their date. He opened the door.

"Are you guys arguing?!"

"Yes! I just need you to tell Harry I'm a better dancer!" Niall guested out laughing.

"Are you serious?! Neither of you can dance!"

"I think you mean Harry can't dance."

"Just pick a winner! Please?"

"Ok, eenie meenie miney Harry." Niall said lazily then went back into his room.

"Yes!"

"No!" Louis groaned. "Ok, a deal's a deal." he sighed and took a drink of Pepsi.

"Glad you see it my way." Harry expertly slid an arm around Louis' waist and under his bum and lifted him up.

"Smooth." Louis complimented. His tail swishes around a bit and his ears stood high and perky. He would never completely admit it slightly turned him on, though.

"I just want to charm my date a little more." he muttered before he pecked Louis lips. Louis took that as a sign to start snogging him.

Harry moaned into the kiss and returned it feverishly. He was impressed by the way Louis tongue moved considering he's never kissed anybody in years.

Louis was also enjoying it. Harry wasn't going too forceful, actually gentle. And that surprised Louis. He laced his arms around Harry's neck as he carried him to the sofa and not-so-smoothly laid them both down, but neither cared, the were to caught up in the kiss to even care at all. They didn't even remember the bet, or the movie, or that Niall was upstairs. They were only focused on each other.

~ ~ ~

Louis and Harry have been making out for the last half hour, and of course neither cared.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" he interrupted them and stole their uneaten popcorn.

"Uh- Louis and I were uh- snogging?"

"We were supposed to go on for a minute, what time is it?"

"Half one. Mate how long were y'all at it?"

"Thirty minutes… damn."

"You're a really good kisser." Harry whipsawed in Louis' ear. Louis smirked and nodded.

"You are too." Niall looked at them like they were insane.

"Oh my god. I need to go back to sleep." he went back upstairs and left the boys alone.

"What do you say we turn the DVR off and go upstairs and get some rest?" Louis had to admit, he was really tired and just wanted a nap.

"We have a lot of cleaning to do first." Louis commented. Harry shrugged and started picking up empty to-go containers and Pepsi cans.

"Best get started."

~ ~ ~

"That wasn't so bad. Now let's get some sleep. You look knackered." Louis yawned cutlet and nodded. Harry smiled and lifted him up bridal style.

"Thank you," Louis purred. "I had fun."

"Will there be a second one?" Harry asked hopefully and set Louis down on his bed. Louis began randomly undressing himself and throwing his clothes on the floor.

"Alright, Styles. But only because you've persuaded me." Louis yawned once more then drifted to sleep.

Harry smiled as he began undressing then climbed into the bed next to Louis. 'You did well, Styles. You did well."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up with Louis cuddled in his arms. He looked precious and his ears twitched cutely. What made Harry melt was the way his whiskers moved when he mumbled little slurs.

Harry didn't want to wake him, but he wanted to make breakfast. He quietly tried to shimmy his way out of Louis' grasp, but Louis was as light a sleeper as he was when they were eight. 

"Morning." he smiled. His eyes sparkled in the morning sunshine and he looked at Harry lovingly.

"Clearly I wasn't quiet enough." Harry muttered.

"It's fine, I would've waken in a few minutes anyway. So how are you?"

"I'm great. I just recently had the best day ever with someone who's definitely been a good influence on me. And he's in my bed. He looks adorable in it."

"Thank you for the pleasant time, I can't wait for our second date."

"How 'bout we have our second date now?"

"Eating breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm still full from last night. I was hoping we could do something else…"

"Like?"

"Well, We both have amazing kissing skills. We could have a snog session. Niall can make his own breakfast."

"Ok, but only because you have such a way with words." Louis sighed. Harry smiled and jumped on top of Louis, pressing his lips on his without a second thought. He was a lot rougher than last night, but Louis still enjoyed it just as much as Harry did.

"You-look-so-sexy-right-now." Harry said between kisses. Louis moaned loudly in response.

"What are you gonna do with me?" he moaned as Harry started trailing kisses down his neck.

"Have my way." Harry shuffled for some lube in his nightstand. He didn't bother searching for a condom since the last fuck he's had with anybody was a little over a month ago; and his last check up was two days after that.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Just fuck me after a date?"

"It's our second date. I have some class." Louis snorted at Harry's answer.

"I never said you didn't. But come on, I'm getting snappy. Just fuck me already."

"Alright, don't be so pushy."

"You know it's not nice for you to call your date pushy." he poured and his eyes widened cutely. Harry couldn't help but stare deeply into his eyes and smile goofily.

"You know that face is gonna be the death of me." Harry said, shaking himself out of his trance.

"It's a gift. Now can you prep me?" he batted his eyelashes and Harry could only kiss them sweetly and coat his fingers with lube.

"Louis you can literally get me to do anything for you, can't you?"

"I can't do it with Niall too. He says I'm a peanut butter fanatic and should go in a diet from it but once I bat these lashes, he's putty in my hands."

"So you use your talent on everyone?"

"Just Niall when I want something, and now you when I'm horny." he leaned up and traced little designs on my collar bones.

"So what did you do when you hated me?"

"Nothing. I never got turned on before your ever so persuasive persona lured me in. How do you do it?"

"I had great motivation. I can see why people would do anything for you. You're so young and adorable." Harry mused as he jammed his fingers in Louis' awaiting hole.

"So what, do you think I have some special quality that nobody else has?"

"Yes. And it has nothing to do with the ears or the tail or the whiskers. I think it's just- I don't know how to explain it."

"You're obviously smitten."

"Yeah," he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock and slowly pushed in. "You're really special though."

"I'm glad you think that because- oh my god what is that?!" he moaned. Harry smirked and let out a chuckle.

"A cock piercing." he answered simply.

"I-uh- oh!" he moaned and grinded down on my cock. "Shit! Please! Move!" he cried.

"Fuck! How would you like it, baby?" Harry asked sensuously in his ear.

"I like it rough," he looked into Harry's blown eyes. "Very rough."

"You like it rough? Then we should make a sex tape and play it everytime we wanna get off?"

"That's a very clever idea, but we're only on our second date. How about date number three?"

"I like that idea. It'd be hot. And watching you get whiney and needy over and over again would be nice. I have all sorts of kinks I've always wanted to try and you'd be the perfect first person to try them on."

"Oh god, enough with the sex talk, just fuck me already! I need you." he started fucking himself on my cock and trying to find his prostate.

I knew he was having trouble and I decided to help him. I pulled out until the head was in his hole and pushed back in. His eyes widened and he let our a loud, breathy moan.

"You're so tight, baby. I've never felt so good in my life." Harry whispered little comments into Louis' ears and rubbed his golden thighs.

"Harrrrry!" Louis screamed. His breath was labored and short, he was getting very pliant and wanting. Harry altered the angle a bit and pounded right into Louis' prostate. Louis screamed out, loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear, but Harry didn't mind. He wanted everybody to know who was making him feel like this and that he was unavailable.

"Scream my name, kitten. Scream it as loud as you can." 

"Harrrrrrrrry!!!!!" Louis screamed as he came streaks and streaks of sticky white cum. Harry pounded two, three more times then came in Louis' spent hole."

"Shit, baby. That was the best sex I've ever had. We have to do this more often."

"Oh god I need some time to recover." Louis mumbled hoarsely.

"You need water? I bet you and your voice are sore." Louis only nodded and cleared his throat.

Harry got up from the bed and walked down the stairs to fetch Louis' water. As he was in the kitchen, Niall was fuming.

"Dude, what the hell was that? The whole neighborhood heard you guys."

"We know. That was kind of the idea." Harry smirked. He finally felt content in wanting a relationship. And now that has has Louis again, he can have just that.


	11. Chapter 11

"Louis, I'm happy you and Harry are all lovey dovey and shit, but why are you two so loud during sex?"

"He likes it that way, and I like to make him happy. He just wants people to know I'm his now."

"Louis, don't move too fast with him, slow down a bit ok? We don't want people getting hurt."

"I like the pain in my abdomen. Harry gets extra attentive with me when he sees me limp. Even though I could just bat my eyes and pout my lips, he'd be by my side in seconds, it's nice to know he doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"What? All I want you to do is slow it down on y'alls relationship. Please just do this for his sake. He needs you to know you actually do care about him."

"I do. He was my childhood best friend, and we were each other's firsts. Sure, things have gone a little wrong, and all, but look at him. I've never seen him look at him so, fondly at me."

"It partially has to do with the way you look."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lou, you're drop dead gorgeous and anybody who's met you wants you in their bed. Harry's that way, but he also knows you have a good heart. What worries me is you're the exact same person you were a few days ago, but now you're older. Nothing about you really has changed."

"Niall, are you saying you don't think Harry has real feelings for me?"

"I don't know mate. People change and Harry's a great guy, but your looks could blind him from seeing who you really are."

"Ni-"

"Listen mate. All I'm saying is, if you could go back to being a child again just to find out if he'll treat you like he does now, would you?"

Louis looked down at his dinner and shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure at this moment.

~ ~ ~

"Louis darling, are you alright?" Harry sat down on the couch next to Louis and laid his head on his lap.

"Um, yeah. Just- thinking…" he trailed off.

"Mind if I ask what?"

"Um, it's kind of like a self debate thing."

"I understand. Hey, you know what I came across earlier? It's a picture of you. When you were little." he handed Louis the photo with a bright smile.

"Where'd you find it?"

"My wallet."

"You keep this picture of me when I was younger and asleep on you're lap from the time we moved in here?"

"Yeah, you looked cute." he said simply.

"Wow." Louis smiled.

"What?"

"I always thought you hated me when we moved in here. When you were growing up, even."

"What? You're kidding," Harry snorted. Louis shrugged and bit his lips to keep from tearing up. Harry noticed this right away and sprung up, cupping Louis face in his hands. "Lou, did you really think I hated you?" Louis looked at the picture and shrugged.

"Maybe. You aren't exactly the way you were a few days ago."

"Louis what are you-"

"If I weren't to become an adult, will you still treat me like you do now?"

"I- I don't know." Harry said honestly. Louis stood up from the couch.

"I think I need some time to think."

"Wait, Louis are you breaking up with me? We just started going out." Louis slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

"I just think we need to sort a few things out before we ever go out again."

"Wait, Louis at least explain some things to me."

"How do I know you really love me for me?" Louis asked as a single tear fell from his eye. Harry's eyes were watering and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Louis wait-"

"You treated me like shit after you stole my virginity! And now all of a sudden I'm twenty one and you're in love with me?! I have the exact same personality, and I still resemble eight-year-old Louis! How do I know it's not my body you love? How do I know you're not just gonna treat me the way you do now if I ever had the chance to be young again?! I don't! You don't! You just think you do!" Louis broke down into tears on the porch.

"No Louis it's not like that. Just please, give me a chance. Louis don't do this, please stay."

"I can't. I have to go." Louis got up and got out of Harry's grasp and walked into the direction of the park. He needed some time away from Harry do he could figure this out. He hated being confused and frustrated. He wanted to know the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was laying on his bed, clutching his pillow, and allowing his tears to flow. He hated this. He hated that Louis thought he hated him. He hated that Louis thinks he'd treat him like he used to. He hated that Louis left him.

What hurt Harry the most is that Louis was right. And that scared him. Louis wasn't bad as an eight-year-old. He never did anything to annoy him, so why did he treat him so badly?

Harry didn't know if he truly loved Louis. Sure, he's never cried over somebody leaving him. He's never felt so awful about making anyone feel so bad and insecure. He's never appreciated anyone more than Louis. He's never felt like a bigger dick than ever because somebody told him the truth. His heart has never felt so broken. He's never cared someone as much as Louis. He was in love with him, and he totally messed it up.

~ ~ ~

Louis was walking around the wooded area. He wants to be with Harry, but he wants to know if Harry cared. He didn't seem like he did, but now? Louis just didn't want to get hurt again.

"Excuse me, love. You don't look so well." I turned to a girl about my age.

"Well, I'm just in deep thought. Too many things are going on in my head and I can't keep up."

"Well, you need someone to help you ration things out. May I do the honors?"

"Ok um-"

"Christina."

"Louis. Shall we sit?" they sat down on the bench near the trail.

"So what seems to be the problem, Louis?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can tell I'm a hybrid. It's pretty obvious. Anyway, my owner and I used to be best mates. Inseparable. But he grew up and I stayed eight. He became so different. Scary different. And he wanted nothing to do with me. I felt like he hated me. But then one day, he goes to far and makes me feel unwanted, I told him I hated him. First time ever. But yeah, he made me feel unloved. He even disowned me. But then, he brings a drunken hookup home but she leaves after seeing me. He tried to use me for sex, but I locked myself in the loo and spend the night there. The next thing I know, it's morning and I'm an adult. And he all of a sudden has a thing for me. And he strived to go on a date with me, but I kept refusing. Then finally, we have one date and , it's different. we're happy together. But then, someone helps me realize he might not love me, it's hard to tell."

"Well Louis, a lot of people have a change in heart. Maybe you should give him a chance, I mean, if he had made you so happy from just one date?"

"But what about when I was eight? He wanted nothing to do with me." Louis' head sunk down in disappointment.

"Love, he's probably crying his heart out right now for you. I would, you're gorgeous, and you have qualities that make people want to get to know you better, and, you're a real sweetheart. I think you should give him a chance. What does he look like?"

"Um, like this," He unlocked his phone and went to his photos, tapping the most recent one of himself and Harry. It was of Harry cuddling with him and he found they looked so cute. "That was taken yesterday." 

"Wow, if you took away the lip, eyebrow, and nose piercing and the earrings, he wouldn't look that scary. But other than that, he's pretty hot."

"He's not available." he hissed. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh my god! You still like him! You can't bear for anyone else to have him so you get defensive."

"So- so what do I do?"

"Talk to him. Look how close he's holding you. Like he doesn't want to let go of you."

"I guess you're right. Thank you."

"Anytime," she began typing away on the phone then handed it to Louis. "My number's in there. We should hang out sometime."

"I'd love that. Thank you. You wanna come back to my flat? You could meet Harry."

"So that's his name, ok. Maybe I could talk to him for you."

~ ~ ~

"Louis!" Harry sprung up from his bed and squeezed Louis in his arms. "You came back for me."

"We need to talk."

"A-about?"

"Us," Louis turned around to face Christina. "Let's take a seat, love." Louis took Harry's hand in his and lead him to the bed.

"Something in this relationship needs fixing," she began as she paced in front of them. "You, you clearly had feelings for each other in the past. What happened between then and now that ruined you're trust in him?"

"I hung out with a few blokes when I became a teenager. Did all sorts of bad stuff, then, I lost my virginity to Louis. Well, I also stole his… but anyway, I continued hanging out with those people. Did all sorts of stupid shit, that's how I got these piercings. So now, I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm a different person. And I have Louis, and Niall, to thank."

"So in other words, you raped Louis and now you're in love with him?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but he's a miracle worker. I actually had a real conversation, it was nice."

"What makes this me so much greater than the other one?"

"You understand me more. When we were eight, we were naïve and didn't know better. Now, I'm older and when you stayed young, you never understood what I went through and that's why we never got along."

"But you understood me. Didn't you?"

"Louis, all you did was sleep."

"Well kittens spend 80% of their lives sleeping!" Louis stood up from the bed and Harry followed.

"You didn't sleep that much when we were kids!"

"Yes I did! I slept with you and when you were at school I slept! Don't you remember! Oh maybe you forgot that too!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Don't get snippy with me Louis, you're mine." he grabbed Louis by the jaw and brought him closer to his face.

"Stop saying you own me! You disowned me the day you told me you never wanted me around! Well if you didn't want me around so much I should've never considered dating you!"

"I took you back-"

"Only because you supposedly loved me! God! I can never believe a word you say anymore!" Louis was on the verge of attacking Harry. His tail was puffed up, his claws were out, xqand his eyes were dilated widely.

"Louis calm down!" Christina grabbed his wrist and sat him down on the dresser. "This relationship is far worse than I feared! You two need professional counseling if you ever want to go out with each other."

"I'm not ever seeing him again. I'm out of here." Louis hopped off the dresser andopened the door.

"Louis wait," Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and turned him around. "Don't leave. I'm sorry, I never meant to say that to you. I didn't think it'd hurt you that much. I'm sorry for breaking your trust, I'm sorry for stealing your virginity, I'm sorry for being such a huge douche bag to you for all those years. Just don't leave me again."

"Harry I-"

"No. I'm not finished yet," one by one, Harry began removing his facial jewelry. "If changing my appearance and changing my personality back to the way it was when we were small will get you to give me another chance, then so be it."

"Harry, I don't-"

"Lou. No one's ever made me feel the way I feel about you. No one's ever broken my heart because they don't love me back, no one's ever stayed with me after sex. Louis, you were my first. I want you to be my last. You're my first boyfriend too, if you even consider yourself my boyfriend."

"You really hurt me." Louis frowned and looked down.

"I know, I know. You have know idea how much I hate myself for that. I just- always thought that because I'm young, I still have a life to live. But know I wanna settle down. With you." he cupped Louis face in his large hands.

"We don't even get along. I don't even know if I can."

"Louis please. One more chance. I can change. I want to walk around, showing the world you're with me. I don't want to see you with anybody else."

"But-"

"Louis, I would risk my life for you, I would kill myself for you. I'm not kidding," Harry took Louis' hand and guided him to the bed. "Look, I know I sound like I'm lying, and I don't mean anything, but I do know that I want you in my life." Louis sighed and looked up at Harry.

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Very well then," Louis looked at Christina with sad eyes. "But if you hurt me again, I will kill you." Harry's face lit up and he brought Louis in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Lou. I won't blow it this time." and from that moment forward, Louis felt like he was in for a big surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I got my phone stolen and I don't get another one until February and I also broke a window with a softball and owe my mom money. So sorry for being irresponsible.

lp>Louis woke up to an empty bed. A frown spread across his face and he sighed. Harry was supposed to be with him. It's his room and he sleeps more than Louis anyway. Louis can't even smell food downstairs, and being a hybrid, he should be able to smell things from miles away.

Louis pushed his thoughts aside and crawled out of bed. His briefs clinged to his bum in a way that would drive Harry crazy. 'Too bad he's not here.' Louis thought solemnly. He tried to ignore it, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting Harry to make him feel better.

Louis trailed downstairs and into the kitchen. He didn't know how to cook but cereal is impossible to burn when there's cold milk involved. He grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the cupboards andi rinsed them off. His eyes landed on the Captain Crunch and he smiled giddily as he grabbed the box. He darted for the milk in the fridge, surprised to find a note on the gallon.

~Lou-  
Knew you'd go for cereal and thought you'd like to know I'm at work. I get off at 5. We could spend some time together if you want. Have fun alone for the next few hours or so and do whatever you want. Make sure the house is clean when I get back, Love. -Harry~

Louis huffed. It's noon and Harry has five more hours of work left. To make matters worse, he felt really hot and light-headed. He's never felt this way before and he has no clue what to do. He doesn't know if this is temporary or if it's indefinite.

Louis begins panting and gasping and he doesn't even feel hungry anymore. The only thing that's on his mind is HarryHarryHarry. He can't help but feel strangly aroused by the thought of him. He even had an odd feeling to pee, everywhere. But he knew Harry wouldn't like that.

The best he could do was pee in the loo and wait for Harry to return.

~ ~ ~

Harry unlocked the door and sighed. He'd had a long day and really needed a break. He slumped down on the sofa and yawned. His eyes fell closed as he waited for sleep to take him, unfortunately, Louis had other plans.

"Harry, how was work?" He whispered hotly on his ear, still panting and weasing.

"Tiring. I need a nap."

"But Harry, you said we can do anything I want when you get home."

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Harry slurred. His eyes were still closed and he was seconds away from drifting to sleep.

"You." Louis simply stated. Harry shrugged it off and sighed.

"Can we do that later? I'm really tired right now."

"Harry, I really need it. You've been gone for ages and I've been all over the place. I thought you'd do this for me."

"Lou, please. All I need is an hour. We can do whatever you want when I wake up. I promise."

"Harry, I really really need you. I'm hot and sweaty and I feel like I'm about to pass out." Harry opened his eyes in annoyance, only to find Louis looking directly at him with dilated pupils and his signature pout.

"Louis, if I sleep with you, will you let me have my nap?" Louis nodded giddily and before Harry could process what's happening, Louis' pulling him off the couch and pushing him onto the bed.

He climbed on top of Harry and unbuttoned his shirt. "You know, I think I'm actually maturing."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm starting to spray. Don't worry, I've only done it in the bathroom, but it's still going on."

"Spraying?"

"Yes. Cats do that when they're in heat."

"You're in heat?" Harry pushed Louis off of him, watching as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"You can't have sex with me! What if you get pregnant?! You'll kill me if I knock you up! You'll never trust me again!"

"That's not true! Harry I'll always trust you. And male pregnancy isn't as common as you think it is. And when your parents bought me I had been fixed. Harry, I can't get pregnant, and even if I could, I would've told you sooner."

"Louis you have to tell me this stuff earlier." Harry sighed as he helped Louis up.

"I thought you knew. I'm sorry." Louis looked on the verge of tears, and Harry knew he couldn't let that happen.

"Lou, I'm not angry with you. I just want you to tell me this kind of stuff because it's important for ne to know. I'm not a hybrid, I don't know how your body works. so tell me what's going on so I can help." Louis smiled weakly and nodded.

"I can do that."

"Great. But wait, I thought only females can go into heats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And again, really sorry for not updating in a loooong time. Also, I have four stories in the making and I might post one or two today! Please check out my other stories on my dashboard! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i have not been able to update. Enjoy! :)

Harry was confused. If Louis had been fixed, why was he going into heat? And if he's a guy, why is he going into heat? He had called Niall from worm and asked if he knew anything. He had no luck.

"Lou? How come you're going into heat? I thought you couldn't go into heat." Louis chuckled and sat him down, for he had been pacing.

"Cats still go into heats when their fixed. Fixing only reduces the risk of getting pregnant and having heats."

"But you're a male!"

"Ok, now that part, I don't know. Maybe I was crossbred with a female?" Harry grimaced.

"Why would you be crossbred with a female?" He sighed heavily through his hands. Louis shrugged.

"I'm quite feminine, I believe. I've always been. It's just something that happened naturally. I think they thought the female genomes were more suitable than the male genomes."

"But like, how is that possible?"

"They were scientists, Harry. Now can you fuck me already?"

~ ~ ~

Harry sighed. Louis had worn him out. He was currently asleep and cuddling with Harry, being the little spoon he's always been. It was cute. He'd go from horny to half asleep in thirty seconds.

Harry wrapped the blanket around them a bit more. He carressed Louis' beautiful curves in awe. He'd alway loved Louis' body. It was quite small, but it was perfect in his eyes.

Harry's eyes were falling closed. His arm became heavy around Louis and it was harder to stay awake. He finally just gave up trying to stay awake and dozed off happily with Louis in his warm embrace.

~ ~ ~

Sure enough, Louis was right. He was crossbred with a female, not that Harry minded. He actually appreciated Louis more for being the way he is.

Louis was shocked when he found out. He had a hunch, he just never thought it'd be right.

Niall was neutral about it. He suspected something different about Louis, long before Harry did. Then again, Niall alway spent time with Louis when he was younger.

"So what should I do?" Louis took a sip of his frappacino. He and Niall were having breakfast at a Starbucks patio whilst Harry was working.

"Don't worry. Harry likes you the way you are. I'm sure he's happy if you're happy. He's always told me he loves your curves."

"Niall, I'm pretty much half a woman. I have a woman's body, these high cheekbones, and this high-pitched voice."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lou. Everyone who has met you thinks your voice is sweet and angelic. Take their word for it."

"Thanks, Ni. I guess you're right. Maybe I should jus-"

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice how, um, pretty you are." Louis looked up at a buff man looking down at him with a crooked smile. Louis normal likes recieving compliments from people, but this was not one of those times.

"Um, ok? Thank you?"

"Mate, sorry to interrupt. But he's taken. And his boyfriend gets quite-"

"I think we should let the pet decide." Louis' tail swished in annoyance. Did this guy really think he could just go over there and call Louis a pet?! Not today!

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend and he's-"

"I don't see him." Louis sighed and mumbled somethig incoherent.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked in annoyance. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He said turn around." The man's head turned so quickly, it was a miracle he didn't break his neck. Louis smiled up at Harry, who payed now mind to him for he was staring down at the arse. His face was covered in the jewelry he rarely wears anymore and a scowl. He could tell this guy didn't take a liking towards him. And he didn't care.

"And you are?"

"His boyfriend. And I don't appreciate you talking down to him like he's an animal. Especially if you expect him to go out with you."

"You expect me to believe you, of all people, date him?" Harry nodded sternly, bumping the guy's shoulder and pulling Louis off his chair. He caressed his face for a moment before firmly pressing his lips on Louis. The arsehole scoffed and pulled them apart.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Mate, you just saw them snogging. Leave!" Niall interjected. The man grumbled and finally gave up, leaving the table.

"Thank you. I wanted to do something but I might be called animal control on." Harry smiled down at him and shook his head.

"No, you're a human."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up updating the wrong chapter. I'm so sorry, so I have the new one right now. :)

            “You handled that well.” Louis giggled as he massaged Harry’s large bicep to calm him down. Harry smirked at him, hiding his excitement.

 

            “Yeah?” Louis nodded. “You know, kitten, I don’t like when men look at you the way I do. Especially when they do it in front of me.” Louis giggled sheepishly and brought his lips to Harry’s ear.

 

            “You know, love, green is a brilliant color on you. I like it. But you know that bloke’s not my type.” Harry turned his head to Louis, eyes burning into his.

 

            “Oh?” He breathed. Louis returned the smirk and removed his hands from his bicep, moving one to his thigh.

 

            “You’re off the clock now, right?” Harry bit his lip in hunger. He wanted Louis, and he wanted him now.

 

            “Niall, Louis and I are going to head home. Enjoy your day off.” With that, he scooped Louis out of his seat and practically ran to his car.

 

            “I’m drinking your coffee!” Niall yelled out to them.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “Don’t fucking tease me in public, Lou. Do you want everyone to see me hard?” Harry bit the skin under Louis’ ear, licking the newly formed bruise. Louis giggled for the billionth time that day, loving the way Harry’s body jewelry tickled his sun-kissed skin.

 

            “I want everyone to know I make you hard, babe.” He moaned. He grinded into Harry’s waist, pleading for friction.

 

            “Really? I want everyone to know you belong to me.” He bit harshly at Louis’ neck, earning a hiss in pain. Harry paid no mind to Louis as he sucked the mark harder and harder. Louis’ breaths were shaky, and he was ready to flip them over and pull his cock out.

 

            “Harry, I-I need you!” He cried, yanking Harry’s curls. Harry grinding their naked bodies together, creating a diversion as he gets the lube out of the drawer. He skillfully popped it open and slicked his fingers, spreading the lube evenly.

 

            Without warning, Harry pushed a finger inside knuckle deep, wiggling it around the tight heat. Louis moaned in his ear and grinded down onto his finger. Harry licked his lips as he watched Louis fuck himself on it.

 

            “I’ve fucked you a countless number of times and you still remain as tight as a virgin.” He whispered in his ear, adding a second finger. Louis’s moans and whimpers got louder as Harry scissored his fingers, opening Louis up for a third.

 

            “Harry, I- oh!” Louis’ legs tightened around Harry’s waist, pleased to have the third and final finger graze over his prostate. Harry smirked into Louis’ neck, purposely ignoring the spot.

 

            “Think you’re ready for me, baby?” He eventually said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the duvet. Louis winced at the empty feeling, clenching and unclenching his hole around nothing. Harry looked at his needy boyfriend in amusement. “Yeah, you are.” He slicked his cock and lined it with Louis. He slowly pushed the head through the ring of muscle, biting his lip to prevent noises from falling out.

 

             “Harry, please!” Louis cried, tears brimming in his eyes. Harry smiled down at him and pushed all the way in. Louis’ body jerked upwards and his tears fell unwillingly from his eyes.

 

            Harry allowed Louis time to adjust, pulling out until his head was in. He forcefully pushed back in, aiming directly at the little bundle of nerves. Louis screamed at the sudden amount of pressure. His legs tightened impossibly around Harry’s waist, and Harry was sure he’d have bruises later.

 

            He gripped Louis’ thighs, massaging them and prying them open so he could gyrate his hips. “I know you’re enjoying this, babe. But daddy’s gotta move.” He whispered hotly into Louis’ ear. Louis moaned and obeyed, spreading his legs wider. He clenched impossibly tight around Harry’s girth, receiving a loud moan from the bigger lad.

 

            Harry couldn’t help it. He quickly thrusted in and out of Louis, hitting his prostate every time. Louis’ moans got louder, his breaths got heavier, and his body was quivering in ecstasy. Harry was fucking him mercilessly, not caring about the insane creaking of the bed, or if he was hurting him. It didn’t matter, Louis was a masochist anyway.

 

            “Harder! Harder, Harry, harder!” He met Harry’s thrusts, grinding into him. Harry flipped them over, helping Louis sit up. Louis sat up and pulled off until only the tip was inside, then plopped himself back down. Harry grabbed onto Louis’ thighs, massaging the skin on his bum before giving it a harsh smack. Louis took it as a sign to swivel his hips faster and more into his waist.

 

            “You look so sexy like this, babe. You like riding daddy’s cock? Such a good little kitten for me, babe.” Harry thrusted into Louis’ tight heat, remembering the last time they did this (during Louis’ heat). He couldn’t lie. Louis was gorgeous, especially when he was naked and either under or on him.

 

            “Harry, I-I’m close!” he stuttered. Harry rubbed his thighs, as if for encouragement.

 

            “Come on, sweetheart. Cum for me.” Louis whined, releasing all over his and Harry’s stomachs. His hole clenched around Harry’s cock, tight enough for Harry to shout out and cum violently into Louis. Harry moaned lowly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Louis collapsed on top of him. His breath was calming down and he didn’t care if he was lying in his own cum.

 

            “You did good today, Styles. Very good.” Harry chuckled and scratched one of Louis’ fluffy ears. Louis purred and cuddled closer.

 

            “I try my best, baby. I think that hickey will scare all the boys away. They won’t go for someone who’s taken. Especially when they seen one so painful looking.”

 

            “Harry, you know I’m loyal, right? I won’t leave you for anyone else in the world.” Harry looked lovingly into Louis’s eyes, smiling sweetly at him.

 

            “I love you.” He breathed. Louis smiled and gave him a lingering kiss.

 

            “I love you, too.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Do you think Louis will like it? I spent all night designing it.”

 

“Mate, it’s beautiful. I wish Zayn could do something like this for me.”

 

“Maybe I’ll bring up the idea. But I really hope Louis likes it.”

 

“He’ll love it. God, I can only imagine what he’ll look like when he sees it.”

 

“If you like it, Li, my best bet is Louis will love it.” Harry smiled. He couldn’t wait to show Louis after their surprise dinner tonight. He’s got it all planned out, down to the last detail. Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Harry has for Louis? Please leave me a comment and the answer will be in the next chapter! Goodnight my Cutie Petuties! Happy guessing! (not trying to sound like a creeper!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Oh lord, I can't belive it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told a certain reader (you know who you are) that I would upload in a few hours. Well, it was one a.m. when I said thay, so that was a lie. I decided to upload it now. Enjoy!

                *I have something important to show you. Be showered and in our room when I get there.* Louis pulled out his phone and read the message. He smiled and speedily typed a reply.

 

            “Is everything ok?”

 

            *Everything’s fine. I’ll be there in an hour.* Louis sighed and hopped off of their bed and to his closet. He balled his fists and wiped his tired eyes as he opened the closet doors, stunned to find the majority of Harry’s sweaters in it. He figured since he was staying home, he didn’t need much coverage, even though the sweatshirt he opted for went to his mid thighs.

 

            He grabbed a pair Harry’s favorite pair of boxer briefs and scurried into their bathroom. He shed his kit and threw the clothes in the bin, turning the tap on to his liking right after. After the water heated, he hopped in and grabbed the loofah.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            Louis stepped out of the washroom with the clothes he’d chosen. His skin was nicely shaven, just how he like it, and he smelled of his favorite coconut lotion. He still had about fifteen minutes left to spare and he’d done everything he needed to do. He showered, he shaved, he moisturized, and then he dressed. He didn’t want to just sit on their bed all freshly groomed and not do anything. Of course not! But all he could do was wait for Harry whilst playing games on his phone. He settled on Sky Burger, since he was hungry.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            Harry rushed inside with Chinese food and a big smile. He ran upstairs and burst into their bedroom to find Louis sitting Indian-style, quietly and politely.

 

            “Hi, love. Thanks for bringing dinner. I’m starving.”

 

            “Lou, can we put that on hold for a minute? I really need to show you something,” Louis nodded obediently and smiled. Harry huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and continued. “Ok, I know we haven’t been together that long, like, _together_ together. But we’ve already exchanged ‘I love you’s and such. I went out and got something after work yesterday and I really hope you’re going to like it.

 

            Harry slowly lifted his shirt over his head. His chest was adorned with what looked like a plastic bag and tape. He slowly peeled it off and uncovered the prettiest thing Louis has ever seen. On Harry’s heart, was a heart of its own, with a very well detailed depiction of Louis and the words, _My One and Only ~ L.T._ Louis gasped, marveling the tattoo in more ways than one. It was well design, on Harry’s bare skin, and his portrait was uncanny.

 

            “Harry this is beautiful! I can’t believe you got this done!”

 

            “I’m glad you like it. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. It’s still not fully set yet.”

 

            “How long will that take?” Harry thought for a moment.

 

            “A bit under a week. The tattoo artist advised me not to have sex or shower. I’m not supposed to get it wet.” Louis’ face fell, it was noticeable.

 

            “How will you get cleaned?”

 

            “Bath.”

 

            “Does this mean we can’t cuddle?” Harry smiled warmly at Louis. He rubbed his naked thigh, something that always comforted Louis.

 

            “We can, I just can’t have sex. You’ll be ok with that, yeah?” Louis smiled and nodded.

 

            “Of course!” Harry pulled him into a warm embrace, careful not to have him touch the raw skin. He chuckled at the tickle of Louis whiskers and ruffled his soft, brown hair. They remained like that for a minute, when Louis’ stomach began grumbling.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            “What’s it like getting a tattoo?”Louis asked thoughtfully. He was in no way planning on getting one. He was just curious.

 

            “It tickles, kinda. In certain places, it hurts like a bitch. It takes some time, it’s better for you to have a plan, so you have an idea of what to expect. Mine turned out a lot better than I could imagine. Unfortunately, for some people, they turn into complete shit.”

 

            “What made you want to get it?”

 

            “That’s easy. You.” Louis smiled again.

 

            “Me?” Harry nodded.

 

            “You. You’re my best friend, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. You accept me for me, and you were the only person who wormed their way into my heart. I can’t let that go unacknowledged.”

 

            “You’re a sweetheart, you know that?” That left Harry smile giddily to himself before nodding.

 

~ ~ ~

 

            Harry pulled Louis closer to his chest. Not caring of the pain hi his chest. He just needed Louis closer, he wanted to hear the soft purring from the smaller boy, and Louis couldn’t help but oblige.

 

            “Come closer.” And Louid would always scoot closer towards him.. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s wais and mumbled  something barely audible.

 

            “Love you, sweetheart.” Harry sad anyway as he cuddled scratched the boys head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short! The last, and final chapter will be very long. Expect that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't think he and Louis should go to clubs. Fluffy ending ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic! I honestly feel like it's crappy, but it's more about your opinion than mine. Thanks for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks and everything!

"I don't think it's a good idea to be here." Harry clutched Louis' hand tighter, stalking behind him as he made his way through the masses of bodies

"Oh come on, Hazza. I've never been to a club before."

"And I hoped you never would. It's not ecxatly an idea place to be."

"I thought you loved clubs?" Louis whined. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Exactly. /Loved./ I think we should get out of here."

"What's so bad about clubs?"

"There are bad people here, Lou. People that could hurt you. It's dangerous."

"Harry, I've always wanted to go to a club. I promise I'll stay by your side so I wouldn't get lost. Please can we stay?"

"Louis-"

"Harry, just this one time. I won't get lost."

~ ~ ~

He got lost. Harry lost Louis in a matter of twenty minutes after excusing himself to go to the toilets. Many things could happen in twenty minutes. Louis could've met a druggie or a creepy stalker, or even a deranged psychopath.

Louis could be in some van right now, being pursued by some brutish sex offender right now. That terrified Harry. Not only was Louis his responsibility as a 'pet', but he was Harry's boyfriend. Therefore, he had to protect Louis.

Harry searched the entire club, the toilets, the bar. He even got hit on a few times, by people he may or may bot have had a slight past with. It was awkward. Here he was with, in general terms, his boyfriend yet girls he's hooked up with were still being flirtatious. Almost like they've no idea what a one night stand is.

Tears were coating the lower rimbof Harry's eyes. He needed to find Louis and make sure he was safe. His paranoia was getting the best of him when Louis wouldn't answer his calls or texts. No matter where he turned, cheap looking whores were at his side, eager to grind down on him.

It wasn't until he almost broke down, he saw from a distance, some furry brown ears over fluffy brown hair. He raced to the ears, not bothering to pardon himself to any teed off bystanders and club goers.

He reached the small hybrid and turned it to face him. His eyes widened once he realized it wasn't Louis. Although he was quite similar, there were still many obvious differences that stood out.

"May I help you?" His voice was a tad deeper. Louis was soft and angelic, sweet and warm.

"Um, I thought you were my boyfriend. So sorry, I lost him and I can't find him anywhere."

"Are you Louis' owner?" What? He knew Louis? Harry nodded tentatively anyway.

"Erm, sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Nonsense. Louis is actually looking for you as well. Let me contact him and you two may go back to enjoying yourselves." It was then where the unnamed hybrid raised his head and let out an almost pained cry.

Harry only heard of those. Cat hybrids have their own 'calls' that signal distress, happiness, anger, or any other emotion. He's never heard one up close before.

Only hybrids can differentiate the calls. Other than that, humans hear each call as the exact same.

Louis leaped out of nowhere. He instantly got grabby with the other hybrid and inspected him frantically. Harry guessed he used the distress signal.

"What happened, Adam? Did you lose your owner, too?" Adam, Harry assumed, giggled.

"I thought I used the excited call. Sorry."

"Oh, you elongated it for too long."

"Yeah, sorry. Alcohol messes with my functions."

"That's fine, mate. And thank you for helping me find Harry."

"Not a problem. Happy to help. You two crazy kids have fun. Use protection." Adam laughed happily and turned away in the direction of a man with a woman at his side, probably his owner.

"May we leave?"

"Harry, I'm sorry for getting lost. It was a one time thing, it won't happen again."

"Louis, I just don't feel comfortable here."

"What happened? Did something happen?"

"I just feel out of place. I'd rather be home, watching films and eating candy floss with you."

"Is it really so bad here to make you feel out of place?" Harry nodded, avoiding Louis' gaze and keeping his on the ground. "Ok, we'll leave. If you feel that way." Louis took Harry's hand and dragged him through the crowd, eventually being stopped by one of Harry's drunken hookups.

"Y-you never called me," She whined pathetically, clutching a forty ounce to her chest. "You didn't stay the whole night. I thought we were so good together." Louis rolled his eyes and pushed out of her way, in no mood to associate with her or her forty ounce.

"Ignore her, Harry. Let's get out of here."

"You chose me over a rat?!?! Look at it! What makes it better than me?" Harry frown. Nobody had the right to call Louis a rat. Or an 'it'. Judging by the way Louis pulled his hand away from Harry's, he knew he was discouraged by the girl.

"Louis is not a rat. He is a cat hybrid. Leave him alone. He did nothing to you." He growled. She only burped in his face.

"How lady like." Louis scoffed sarcastically. He snaked his hand around Harry's bicep and pulled him away before she could retort.

~ ~ ~

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry began as he pulled the blanket over the pair. "I think I got an upgrade." Louis giggled.

"Lame, but really sweet. Thank you for defending me. And for you, we'll never go there again."

"Thank you. I'd much rather curl up in a ball and watch films and eat candy floss."

"Yeah, but did you have to buy the whole store's supply?" They both turned to the large pile of colorful packages of assorted candy floss. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Lot of candy floss means a lot of film watching."

"And teeth brushing and dentists and dental floss." Louis muttered. Harry only smiled, squeezing him into his embrace and pressing play on the remote.

"Hey Lou, the film is-"

"I know, I know. Now shut up and cuddle me, you fool." And who was Harry to deny Louis a cuddle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinions really matter, be totally honest and expect a prompt fill later this week and chapter 3 of Zodiac and chapter 11 of Strong. And MAYBE another prompt fill. I'm also trying to plan my vacation with my dad and Comic Con with my mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated. (just click the at button with the heart right there.)


End file.
